tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Hasty Puddings
* Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.24 |number=180 |released= * 6th November 2003 * 11th March 2004 * 19th April 2004 * 11th September 2004 * 12th September 2004 * 17th October 2004 * 12th November 2004 * 25th September 2009 |previous=Gordon and Spencer |next=Trusty Rusty}} Not So Hasty Puddings, retitled Not So Hasty Cakes or Thomas and the Avalanche in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island and snow is lying heavy on the ground. When Elizabeth delivers Thomas' snowplough, he refuses to wear it and Elizabeth states that he cannot be reliable without it. Thomas grumbles about how rude Elizabeth was and that his snowplough makes his buffers ache. When Thomas arrived at Maithwaite, he saw Sir Topham Hatt talking to Elizabeth that the Sodor Pudding Factory was snowed in and that the puddings must get to the Docks before the ship leaves for the Mainland. Thomas volunteers to do it, but Sir Topham Hatt needs Thomas to work on his branch line and gave the job to Elizabeth because she is very reliable. Thomas states that he is reliable too, but Elizabeth says that he is not reliable enough which made Thomas cross as Elizabeth left. Thomas arrived at every station on time, while Elizabeth was having a hard time driving on the slippery road. Thomas arrived at the Docks to pick up Terence and sees that Elizabeth has not returned. Sir Topham Hatt orders Thomas to find her. Elizabeth was filled with Christmas puddings and was on her way to the docks, but the slippery roads and the weight of the cargo got her stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas and Terence are stopped by her driver and Terence pulls her out. Thomas helps Elizabeth deliver the puddings just in time and Elizabeth understands that Thomas is a reliable engine. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dockyard Manager * Terence (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Special Visitor (cameo) * Henry (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Duck (stock footage cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Pudding Factory * Hackenbeck * Rheneas Viaduct * Suddery Castle * The Works * Misty Valley * The Viaduct (stock footage) * Castle Loch (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh season. * Edited stock footage from The Flying Kipper, It's Only Snow and Snow Engine is used. * This was the last episode for several things: ** The final appearance of Terence until The Great Discovery, as well as his last appearance in an episode until the twenty-first season episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. ** The last time Terence's face is physically seen in the model era, as well as the final time the black pointy bit at the top of his face is physically seen. ** The final time that Henry is seen in his old shape, which was done via stock footage. ** The last episode written by Robyn Charteris until the thirteenth season episode, Percy's Parcel. ** The last episode to mention the word "Christmas" in the US until the seventeenth season episode, Santa's Little Engine. * This episode did not come out on home video in the UK and the US until 2008 when it was released on DVD in the UK as part of The Complete Series 7, and in the US on the Mud Glorious Mud DVD making this the only episode of the seventh season not released in the US and the UK on VHS. * This is the first episode that can only be found in a Complete Series DVD for both UK and Australian regions. * This is also the only episode of two things: ** The first and only appearance of Hackenbeck in the television series. ** Elizabeth's only appearance in the seventh season. * The third shot of the episode features unused footage from the sixth season. * The Sodor Puddings sign is now preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Gallery. Goofs * In the Mud Glorious Mud DVD and Romanian version of the episode, the episode is titled "Thomas & the Avalanche," which is irrelevant since there is no avalanche in the episode. * In the close-up of Elizabeth's wheels, the platform used to make her slide is visible. * Because stock footage is used, Henry is in his old shape, from before his rebuild and Thomas is briefly seen with his other snowplough from It's Only Snow with Toby behind him. * Although this episode is called "Not So Hasty Cakes" in the American narration, the factory sign still says "Puddings." * In a picture, Elizabeth's eyes are wonky and black and red wires are seen in her cab. * When Thomas and Terence are flagged down by Elizabeth's driver, Terence's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Christmas Puddings In Other Languages Home Media Releases es: Los Postres no tan Precipitados pl:Świąteczne Wypieki Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes